I know everything
by Someone606
Summary: Beca has been born with a ability to read minds, but the disadvantages still remain. Chloe seams to be even more interested in the little Brunette
1. chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy please leave reviews if i should continue** :)

Beca Mitchell was a not a ordinary tiny DJ she was a brunette who had the ability to _Read Minds_. Yes unusual, she can read anyones minds..and even picture images when people picture images.

She clearly does not enjoy the thought of knowing people personal business and knowing things she's not supposed to know. She hasn't told anyone about this. Yet.

Beca's phone rang while she was eating her dinner. It was Chloe, she sighed at relief that someone had called her to get rid of her boredom and she was glad it was Chloe.

"Hey Girlfriend"

"Mitchell pack your bags we are going to Canada"

"What?" she almost chocked on her food.

"Since we've performed live at Lincon Centre, the president of UN has given the Barden Bella's a trip of, and we can perform at the Canadian Centre."

"Are you serious Chloe?"

"Yes Im serious Beca!! We leave tomorrow at 9Am bring your winter clothes too its going to be freezing"

There was a silence..."Beca??"

Beca screeched in the phone happy as ever her joy was predictable for Chloe to imagine.

"Ok you over joyed Cutie I have to go call the other Bella's. Good night love you"

"Night Chloe" She managed to say before the call ended and she jumped up with joy grabbing her suitcase.

\--

-Next day-

Beca changed into a loose black top, a white pair of shorts and she tied up her hair to her usual messy bun. She smiled as she closed the apartment door, she got in a taxi and off she went to the airport.

"Where is that Mitchell Im going to murder her!!" The readhead was annoyed as she finally saw the Brunette running with her Suitcase.

"Sorry im late guys" Beca caught up with her feet.

"Mitchell your late"

' _She looks so cute_..'

Beca smiled at the compliment given to her in her head "You cant stay mad at me Chlo"

The redhead gave a good long stare at Beca "Unfornately that is true...so anyways... Beca's here...Amy is here...Stacies here..Lilly is here and Cynthia is here" Chloe double checked whether everyone was here.

"What about Ashley Jessica and Aubrey..?" The brunette asked.

"Jessica and Ashley had already gone on a holiday and Aubrey said she will be arriving Canada tomorrow.. so...yeah"

"I cant wait to open those mini bars and eat everything they have" Amy shouted in enjoyment.

"Amy quiet down..." The redhead smiled at the people who looked at Amy as she was possessed.

' _Oh wow these girls are unbearable_ '

"Geez don't be ashamed Chloe its not like we are unbearable" the Brunette pointed out.

"The Shorty is right" Lilly whispered under her breath.

"What" they all repeated.

"Nevermind" the quiet rolled her eyes.

Chloe stared at her for a moment...

' _Its like she read my mind...Anyways to Canada.'_ "Ok then Beca...Off we go girls!"

They all entered the plane and Beca and Chloe sat at the two seater while the rest sat on the four seater beside them. The plane soon took off.

Chloe smiled slightly at Beca.

' _Yasssss im with_ Becaaaa'

Beca smirked on how Chloe reacted when they sat together, The brunette leaned back and looked towards her right facing Chloe.

' _Why's she staring at me..._ Chloe thought..'

"Excited?"

"Very"

' _Really excited Beca..._ '

"Mhmmm" she leaned her head against Chloe's shoulder. "Tell me when we arrive" she mumbled as she closed her eyes

"No im telling you when we eat..You are not going to starve through this flight Bec"

' _Stupid Child_ '

Beca smirked at her response and before drifting of to sleep she manged the mumble "Yes...mother" .

Chloe rolled her eyes.

' _Shes so cute...I could just cuddle her up.._ '

Beca smiled slightly.."Chloe...Its cold..."

"Becaaaa"

' _Pffft liar she just wants to be cuddled up mhmmm.'_ She wrapped her hands around Beca scooping her up halfway.

"Thanks..."

\--

-At Canada when they arrived-

"Well this is Aca-Amazing" Amy grabbed her suitcase from the cab, "So where we staying at Chlo?"

"A cabinet...But dont worry its a really nice antique one...Theres only 3 big rooms though...a living room and bathrooms in each of them" she read through the details on her phone.

"Thats fine" Stacie smiled.

"Yeah" Beca continued "We can do pairs..."

"Thats cool...but whos sleeping with who?" Cynthia said as if we were having sex with each other

Amy sighed "Well let the smart Amy sort this out...Chloe and Beca...Me and Quiet Girl and CR and Stacie done?"

They all laughed slightly and agreed.

' _Yay im with_ Beca'

' _Yes Stacie is with me baby_ '

Beca heard all these thoughts as she smiled on how her Bella friends had enjoyed being roommates with each other. Beca and Chloe were fine being with each other as they have already spent so much time together they've seen eachother naked like a thousand times...but none of them meant it intententionally.

Since Chloe is Beca's best friend she even considered telling Chloe about her Reading Mind situation.

"I like you all to sleep in a shark" lilly whispered...

"Shark?? thats all i heard..." Amy sighed. The girls all sighed at Lilly's speaking.

\--

-When arrived to the cabinet-

"Well this is nice..." Chloe closed the door behind her.

' _Its so big and pretty..._ '

"Yeah...so big" she repeated Chloe.

"Oh well im going to sleep, Its so cold" Beca pounced on the bed wrapping her self in the cozy thick blanket.

"Beca..."

' _This child...She needs to exercise or do some kind of cardio... sleep is her middle name!_ '

Beca couldn't help but smile at the redheads thoughts. "Chloe Im tired..."

"Arent you always?"

"Yes...this week has been rough" she mumbled.

' _If only you spent time with me and had a day off..._ '

Beca heard this and she felt sad...The words kept on repeating in her head. "Chloe..."

"Yeah?" She looked at the brunette who was now looking at her.

"Cuddle...me..." she felt ashamed to say it but she wanted Chloe to be loved...

' _Awhhhhhh such a cute adorable thing..._ '

"Scooch over Cutie"

Beca groaned and made room for Chloe "Dont call me cutie, you know i dont like it"

Chloe slipped in and cuddled Beca from behind wrapping her hand around her waist. "I know you secretly like it Becs" she smirked knowing the brunette too much.

' _I know you too much..._ '

Beca was already asleep the moment the redhead slid her hand around her.

Chloe leaped over and pecked a kiss on the Brunettes neck

' _Sleep well..._ '

\--

-Next day-

Beca woke up first, the first thing she saw was the redhead, she looked peaceful..Beca gently and carefully stroked the redheads soft face as she couldn't resist.

'She looks so hot...' Beca thought smiling.

She realized she looked like a freak so she hopped out of bed and decided to take a warm bath. She wondered whether she should tell Chloe as she is her best friend about her mind reading thing.

'What if she thinks im a freak...and then our friendship would be ruined' she switched on the tap as the warm water fell on her face.

After the Brunette finished her bath, she came out wrapped in a towel as she found the redhead admiring her. "Morning" she smiled looking at Chloe.

"Morning Loveee."

' _Damn she looks hot_ '

The brunette blushed as she began changing behind the closet board. "Bathrooms free"

"Ooooh yeah"

' _If only those closet doors werent there..'_ She hopped out of bed grabbing her clothes and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Beca turned even red hearing all his but she was glad the redhead didn't see her.

 _'Maybe i should tell her...but im seriously scared our friendship will be gone...'_ The Brunette thought hard as she changed into one of Chloe's purple shirts and one of her shorts which couldn't even been seen, her hair was still wet so she kept it loose and sat on the bed waiting for the redhead to return.

The bathroom doors opened as Chloe was changed into a long-sleeved sweater and shorts, her hair was in a messy bun which Beca thought looked good on her.

"Beca..you need to realize that my clothes are too big for you!!" she sighed "And are you even wearing shorts?" she smirked.

The brunette groaned as she swung her hands over Chloe's shoulders. "Yeah but your clothes are comfy!" she gazed at the redhead's shining blue eyes.

"Mhmmm" she slid her hands around the little Brunettes waist as she smirked.

"Chloe...If i told you something crazy would you believe me..." She looked up at the redhead.

"Yeah... what is it?" She noticed as the Brunettes face expression changed.

"Ok...this may really sound crazy...but.." she took a deep breath "I can...read peoples minds..."

The redhead was quiet for a moment "Ok...?" Not relieved enough she gave a weak smile.

 _'Is she crazy...or something?'_

"Chloe im not crazy why would you think that..." she sighed. "Ok think of something i will show you proof" she released her hands from her shoulder.

"Ok..."

 _'If you really can read minds...I wished you kept on keeping your hand on me...'_

The brunette smirked as she slid her hands back on her shoulder. "Your the cute one now..."

Chloe blushed as she felt embarrassed "This is insane and kind of cool...what am i thinking now?"

 _'Beca the moment i met you i thought you were amazing and sexy'_

Beca blushed a bit..."Same here Chloe" she slid her hands lower around Chloe's waist as she leaned closer towards her.

"So...wait..." she couldn't take her eyes off Beca. "You were born...with this?"

Beca sighed "Im not really sure my parents never actually told...me..."

Chloe kissed her cheek "Sorry...about that.."

Beca rubbed her cheek as she hated how people kissed her on the cheek but secretly Chloe's kisses were different. "Mhmm you know i hate when people kiss me"

Chloe smirked "Not when i do" She leaped a kiss on her cheek again and held her hands down.

 _Embrace my beautiful kiss Bec's...Wait you can hear this?_

"Of course i heard it you weirdo" Beca grinned slightly.

Chloe's eyes widened..

"What?"

"That means...all this time you have been reading my mind?"

The brunette laughed wrapping her closer to make her feel better "Yes Chlo but i always knew you had a dirty mind you dirty little bird" she smirked and leaned against the redhead resting. "Thanks...for not freaking out...I was really worried...our friendship would be gone..."

"Gone? Girl your stuck with me no matter what! No matter how bad you hate me which of course i know you dont"

 _'Your nuts Beca for even thinking that, I'll always be with you and love you...so dont worry about me leaving you...ever...'_

Beca smiled listening to the redheads thoughts "Thanks Chlo.."

They went down for breakfast as the girls saw the the two coming down holdings hands together.

"Are you guys like a couple now" Amy snorted

"Holding hands together like damn" Cynthia whistled.

"Geez guys you know how i always hold my Bae" Chloe smirked swinging her arm around Beca's shoulder leaping a kiss on her"

 _'Mhmmmm that's for scaring me about your ability_ '

Beca groaned as she sat near the two empty seats near Lilly. Chloe soon joined in as they began to eat breakfast.

' _We should go for a water ride...'_ Beca looked over at Stacie as she sadly ate her food. She sighed "Girls we should go do something fun today" Beca suggested.

"Like what?"

"Maybe we can go to the Beach!"

' _And watch Beca in her bikini'_ Chloe suggested smirking while looking at Beca.

The brunette turned red as she fake coughed "Stacie?"

The taller Brunette looked up from her food "Mhmnmmmm Water rides?"

"That sounds fun""

"Yeah"

"Yeah! They are open around 2.00Pm"

"Great" Chloe nudged Beca slightly.

 _'Still get to see my beca in a bikini'_

The brunette nudged her back making sure the other Bella's wouldn't't notice.

Next stop. Water park!"

 **Thank you for reading sorry if its tooo long hope you enjoyed :) Please leave reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey please leave reviews on what you think and enjoy :)** The girls were getting ready to go to thr water park, Beca worse her black bikini and over a pair of shorts and a yellow t shirt. Chloe wore her swim kit and over a pair of shorts and a skini top.

"Beca are you wearing your bikini!!" The redhead licked her lips teasing Beca.

 _'I wanna see you in it'_ She smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes "Chloe! Dont say stuff like that since you know i can hear you"

 _'But Beca...your so hot...and sexy...it make me want to rip-'_

"Chloe!!" The little brunette blushed as she started tying her hair.

The redhead was laughing by now "Haha i know you love me Becs"

"Mhmmm" she continued to tie her hair without giving a proper response.

"Becaaaaaaa" She slid her hands around the Brunttes waist and she kissed her cheek. "You love me noh?"

"I never said so" she finished tying up her hair as she spun around keeping her hands wrapped around the redheads shoulder. She grinned as she kissed the redhead nose.

"Cutie" she teased as the Brunette groaned. "How many times Chloe do i ahve to tell you! Dont call me that". Chloe laughed.

 _'But you are cute anyways...'_

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "Chloe..."

The redhead giggled as she leaped another kiss on the brunettes forehead.

Beca groaned as she flopped on the bed "Wake me when the girls are ready" she slowly rested her eyes.

The redhead rested her hands on her hips. "Beca you are always either on your laptop mixing music or you a flopped on the bed" she rolled her eyes.

"Keep talking" The brunette scoffed.

 _'mhmmm two can play the same then'_ Chloe moved towards Beca's desk.

Beca heard a sound of a velcro strap open, she opened one eye happening to see the redhead hold her one-only-oh-so-precious-laptop in her palm. The Brunette sat up instantly, "Chlo..."

"Out. Or else" a smile smeared across her face as she looked at the laptop.

"Ok ok im going" she groaned as she opened the room door waiting for the redhead to come.

"Good girl" she smirked as she skipped following the brunette downstairs.

"Hate you Chloe"

"I know you love me Becaaaa!" When she was near the brunette she wrapped her hands around her waist hugging her close.

Beca squealed but soon enjoyed the redheads cuddles.

 _'Chloe 1 Beca 0'_

The redhead smirked.

The girls were all ready to go and have some fun. "Alright ladies lets rock n roll" Amy threw her hands up in enjoyment.

"Yeaaaaahhhh" Cynthia sang.

-at the water park-

"Damn this place is sweet"

"Yeah it actually looks fun" Chloe smiled.

"Alright ladies time to bring the big guns out" Stacie stripped off her t shirt and shorts revealing her swim suit.

The girls whistled.

 _'Cant wait for Beca...'_ Beca heard Amy's thoughts.

"You go girl" Cynthia winked at Stacie.

"I once saw a girl strip naked" Lily smiled.

"What?" Beca looked at her and then at the girls who were trying to hear the quiet one.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind" she sighed.

"Anyways..." Stacie continued "Lets go girls"

"Alrightyyyy!!" Chloe slipped off her skini top.

Beca stared at Chloe, she was hot that the little Brunette's cheeks turned red.

"Damn Chloe"

' _Like what you see Becs'_ Chloe was laughing slightly on Beca's reaction.

"Lets go Bec's"

Beca sighed in defeat that she couldn't get away from revealing her bikini, she finally slid off her t shirt and shorts.

The girls all stared at her as some were whistling. They soon went towards the water slides.

 _'Hot'_ Amy thought as she followed the girls to the water slides.

Chloe was blushing, she turned red seeing

the Brunettes cleavage.

 _'Damn...how are her boobs so...'_

Chloe!" she covered her chest.

' _Omg and her legs...soo...smooth'_

Beca groaned nudging Chloe "Come on lets go"

The redhead was laughing now.

 _'Butt's cute too'_

"Chloe!!"

"Hehe.." the redhead giggled as they left.

The girls soon had so much fun, they went on all the rides splashing each other.

"Chloeeeee" Beca screamed hugging the redhead as they slid down the slide together.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA" The redhead screamed swinging her hands up.

 _'This is so much fun'_

Cynthia and Stacie had gone to the 'Tidal Wave' area while Amy and Lily were on the slides with Beca and Chloe.

-When they got back from the water park-

"Oh my gosh im so sleepy..." The brunette flopped on the bed as soon as she finished having her bath.

"Wipe your head your going to catch a cold" Chloe stripped in front of her slipping on her sweater and shorts.

The brunette admired at her smirking "Your hot"

"I know i am" The redhead winked and joined Beca on the bed.

The brunette faced her playing with her hair.

"Ah-Ha" she pinned the little Brunette down sitting on top her, she grabbed the towel and started wiping her hair.

 _'And in the end i do everything'_

Beca groaned "Its because you love me noh"

"Maybe" she smirked tossing the towel on the rack and remained on her stomach.

"Get off meeeeeee!!!" she squealed.

"Nu-Uh" the redhead smirked.

"Chloeeeeee"

"Mhmmmm?" she held her hands down raising her eyebrow and leaped a kiss on the brunettes forehead.

Beca sighed in defeat as she closed her eyes suggesting to rest until the redhead gets off her.

Chloe took the oppturnity to admire the Brunettes face.

 _'Shes so pretty...her face...'_

A smile smeared across Beca's face "You know i can hear your right..."

"Oops yeah..." she turned red in embarrassment.

Beca took a deep breath as she smirked opening her eyes, she managed to flip Chloe down. The brunette smirked as she adjusted her self on top of the redhead.

"Damn Beca, I guess your not weak after all"

"Heyyyy Im not weak" she rolled her eyes looking down at the redhead.

"Sure you aint my little _Cutie"_ she grinned and pulled her closer leaping a kiss on her cheek.

Beca turned red slightly on how close they were and she flipped off Chloe.

Chloe sighed and reached for her phone as she was scrolling down, her eye's widened "Shit.."

"Mhm What?" The brunette asked concerned.

"A-Aubrey i completely forgot she was coming today!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys please leave review and enjoy reading :)**

"No no no...damn it I feel so bad for her Beca!" The redhead was worried walking up and down the room.

' _Cmon pick up Aubrey'_

"Calm down Chloe she must be fin-"

"CHLOE BEALE!" A loud sharp intense voice spoke through the phone "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"

Chloe looked over at Beca.

 _'Yeah sure she's totally fine Becs"_

"Aubrey...I'm really sorry the girls and I were out. Are you still coming?"

She heard the blonde let out a sigh "Yes I am still coming I'll see you in 10"

"yay thank you so much Bree..Ill make it up to you"

"you better" she ended the call.

The redhead sighed as she flopped on the bed.

"Mhmmm she has no right to shout at you like that Chlo" the brunette sat down admiring the redhead stress out.

"I know but Beca its Aubrey we are talking about"

"So? You don't have to treat her like she's a badass like me"

"like you?"The redhead raised her eyebrow.

 _'Mitchell badass now? Interesting'_

"I know what your thinking Chloe! Stop thinking" she couldn't help but smile.

"My _Cutie_ can't be badass she's just a little _Cutie"_ Chloe teased her.

"I'm not a cutie! Stop calling me thaaaat!" She groaned.

"Then stop being one"

' _Like you will'_

I will if I know how to!!"

"Nah you just want to be kept on calling Cutie"

 _'I know you do Becs'_

The brunette rolled her eyes walking towards her desk and she opened her laptop and slid on her giant headphone set.

Chloe sighed "Always on that thing". She didn't even bother to say it out loud as she knew the little brunette wouldn't hear her through those giant head sets.

' _But...i have a idea'_

Beca completely tried to ignore Chloe's thoughts as she focused on her mixes.

 _'Beca...is so hot...i could just make out with her'_

The brunette was blushing by now "Chloe..."

The redhead smirked.

' _Her skin makes me shiver everytime she touches me_ _its like the most warmest feeling ever...'_

"Chloee!!!!!!" she spun around taking off her headphones as Chloe was shocked seeing the brunette's face red."Awh turned you on Beca?" she smirked "I know you like what i think" she stepped closer towards the Brunette sliding her hands around her waist.

"And what makes you think that" she raised her eyebrow resting her hands on her hips.

"Mhm theres nothing to think about since you know everything"

 _'Everything...Mitchell...Everything'_

The Redhead sounded seductive as Beca was turned on, Chloe leaned in closer towards her glaring at her eyes.

"Chloe, When will you ever learn not to flirt with me I'm too much of a badass"

"Badass is my middle name Beca..." she licked her lips.

' _I love badasses like you'_

The brunette felt Chloe's hand going lower and lower down her back.

"Chloe..." their noses touched eachother as they felt a warm chill down their spine. Their lips were inches apart, Chloe opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Beca's warm kiss on her lips.

Beca immediately pushed Chloe towards the door kissing her deeply. The redhead struggling to find the doorknob, instantly locked the door as she pushed Beca onto the bed.

The brunette stopped and looked at her "Wait what does this mean?"

The redhead rolled her eyes.

 _'Just shut up and kiss me Mitchell'_

Beca continued kissing Chloe, the redhead smoothened her hand down the Brunettes thigh, while Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair.

The door bell rang, "Damn it Aubrey" the redhead cursed.

"Just leave her she can wait a bit" the brunette continued sliding her hands down Chloe's shirt.

"I can't, You know that child" she pulled back.

"Fine go fast Chlo"

The redhead hesitated "5 minutes!" she kissed Beca smoothly.

 _'Im not leaving you now'_

"Chloe!! We both anyway have to greet her"

"Arguh fine! Lets go!" She got up from the Brunette adjusting her pants on as the Brunette did the same.

Chloe unlocked the door about to leave but Beca pulled her back adjusting her shirt buttons.

"Thanks _Cutie"_ she leaped a kiss on the Brunette grabbing her hand going downstairs.

"AUBREYYYY" Chloe yelled jumping on the Blonde.

"Slow down their Chloe she just came BACK" Amy reminded her.

"Yeah" Stacie couldn't help but laugh.

"Chloe!!" Aubrey hugged her tight.

 _'I missed you soo much Chloe...'_ Beca grinned as she opened her arms to give the Blonde a welcome. "Glad to see you Aubrey"

Chloe released the Blonde allowing room for Beca and Aubrey to hug.

' _great this bitch is still dragging away Chloe'_ Hearing this Beca immediately stepped back from their hug and faked smiled.

Cynthia Rose felt the awkwardness as she clapped her hands together "Aubrey why wont you help Amy make dinner?"

Aubrey smiled "Sure"

 _'Damn it Chloe and I will never spend time with eachother...'_ Beca grinned raising her eyebrow. ' _The blonde likes Chloe'_ she thought. _'Wait what? Omg Aubrey likes Chloe'_ she just realized.

' _Can we go back up now Beca?'_ The redhead looked at Beca.

Beca nodded slowly proceeding upstairs as Chloe followed her.

When they entered the room Beca locked the door. "Aubrey likes you"

"What?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

 **Hope you enjoyed please leave reviews on what you think :) Thankyou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy :) please leave reviews :)** "What?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

 _'A-Aub-rey Posen likes me'_ "Yeah..." she frowned "I heard her thoughts"

"Well thats...bad...? or good?"

 _'Damn i never knew she liked me...come to think about it I've been friends with her for along time...Its kinda...cute'_

"Are you serious?" the Brunette crossed her arms "Cute? What the hell are we even then?"

"What? No Beca! Arguh damn it i forgot you can read peoples minds, thats not what i meant"

' _Jealousy '_

Beca's jaw dropped "Chloe!! How could you even think that. I. Am. Not. Jealous"

"Sorry, Sorry i didnt mean it like that!! Arguhhhh" the redhead was frustrated, she closed her eyes shut leaning against the wall.

 _'Great Im having a headache now...'_

The brunette rolled her eyes as she felt bad for her "You are so stupid you know" she went towards her and leaped a kiss on the redhead.

Chloe relaxed a bit as she slid her hands around the Brunette grinning as they kissed. "You still love me Mitchell" she pulled back slightly for breath.

"Sadly Yes" she rolled her eyes. "Posen or me? Chloe, Choose."

"Are you kidding me? Grumpy Beca and Sweet Beca together is such a great feeling i will never find someone as great as you why go waste it?" she smirked leaping a quick kiss on her.

' _I'll never stop loving you Bec's, Your stuck with me for lifeeeee'_

"I don't mind being with your forever" the Brunette grinned.

The two were interrupted with a door knock. "You two come out! Dinners ready."

"Cools" the brunette responded to Stacie. "Lets go"

As they went downstairs the girls were all seated, Chloe sat next to Beca and Aubrey "Ok so the sausages might be a bit burnt as I was distracted by Stacie's awfully but hot men pictures" Amy confessed.

"Amy!" Chloe sighed in disgrace of her friend but what can she do its Fat Amy after all.

"Ok Nerds I'm going to start eating" the brunette began serving her self.

Aubrey looked over at Beca.

' _Geez that child has no manners even'_

Same" Chloe suggested as she began serving.

Beca grinned silently judging Aubrey's thoughts.

"I dont eat until 4Am" Lily whispered as usual quietly.

"What?" All the girls leaned towards her.

"Nevermind..." she rolled her eyes beginning to serve.

After they ate and cleaned up, they decided to watch one of the movies Aubrey brought over, they all forced Beca to sit down and watch with them, helplessly Beca gave up and decided to watch the movie.

Throughout the movie Amy, Aubrey and Lily were on the couch and Chloe and Beca were sharing a bean bag while Stacie was on the floor.

"I like this part you guys" Aubrey pointed at the Tv screen as they all groaned to make the Blonde shut up as they were concentrating on the movie.

Beca sighed on how boring the movie was, she looked towards Chloe who was leaning on the wall sleeping away. The brunette slowly crept away from the girls trying not to make any sudden moves. She managed to go in her room and shut it close. She sighed in relief as she was out from that nightmare.

The brunette had changed into her loose t shirts and shorts as usual that couldn't even been seen, she tied her hair up to a bun which rested on her head and grabbed her valuable laptop, she slid on her headphones and relaxed as she starting mixing music.

Downstairs Stacie had screeched as she had seen a hot guy in the movie. The girls tried to quiet her down, Chloe was woken up happening to see the girls almost tackle down Stacie she grinned at their stupidness and looked to her side with no Brunette by her. She sighed as she slowly tiptoed her way upstairs to the Brunettes room.

"Beca!" she swung the door open closing it behind her. As usual the Brunette did not hear her.

 _'Damn those legs looks sexy'_

This grabbed the Brunette's attention as she slid of her headphones turning around happening to see the redhead.

"Yeah sorry I had to leave it was too boring"

"Yeah I know I kinda slept" she leaped on the bed next to the Brunette.

"Mhmmm"

'Kis _s me Becs'_ the redhead gazed at her eyes.

Beca raised her eyebrow as she leaped a kiss on the redheads lip.

"Mhmmm Do you want to synchronise on something I've been working on?" the Brunette suggested turning towards her laptop.

"What is it?" curiously she leaned in closer.

The brunette showed her work as the redhead was impressed.

"Ok so basically you start singing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, and I will be joining it with this mix" she showed Chloe her turns.

"Cools" the redhead agreed. Beca nodded giving a gesture for her to start as she played her mix.

The redhead nodded. "Oh...Her eyes...Her eyes... make the stars look like they arent shining..."

Beca began tapping on her laptop for a beat "Her hair...Her hair...falls perfectly without her trying" she smiled at Chloe as their beat was going well.

"She's so beautiful...and I tell her everyday..." Chloe and Beca both synchronised.

Chloe then took over as Beca made a beat "I know...I know...When i compliment her she wont believe me...and its so...its so...so sad to think that she don't see what I see..."

"And everytime she asks me 'do i look okay?' I say..." Beca looked over at Chloe as they both synced.

Chloe smiled brightly as she was excited. "When I see your face..."

"Theres not a think that i would change"

"Cus your amazing...Just the way you are..."

"And when I see you smile..."

"The whole world stops are stares for a while"

"Cus your amazing...Just the way you are.." They both finished off..

' _That was amazing Beca...'_

Thanks..."

"What? Oh right" The redhead realized as she kissed Beca sliding her hands around her waist.

' _Your just as amazing as your waist...'_

The little DJ couldn't help but grin, she kissed her back pushing her closer towards her.

Chloe pulled back smiling at the Brunette.

' _You sexy thing'_

"I can hear you Chloe" She smirked.

"Right...I keep on forgetting" she blushed.

The Door swung opened as Aubrey came in "Beca Mitchell"

' _You bitch why did you take Chloe with you!'_

Whoa Aubrey dude dont just barge in like that" she sighed in shock.

"Aubrey, " the redhead stood up "Did the movie finish?"

"Yep, We are going to bed now,"

' _Unless your gonna sleep with Beca'_

"Cools..." Beca rolled her eyes. "Night Aubrey" she looked at Aubrey and then at Chloe "Night Chloe" she took along look at the redhead.

"Yeah..Ok Goodnight Beca" she smiled.

' _Dont worry Mitchell ill come back as she leaves'_

Beca watched as the Blonde and the redhead left her room.

Aubrey walked over to Chloe's room with her.

Chloe spun around smiling at the Blonde. "Thanks for coming Aubrey..."

"Any time Chloe you know Ill do anything"

Chloe nodded as she was about to close the door.

"Wait...Chloe.."

' _Ok Aubrey this is the only chance...tell Chloe how you feel...You can do this"_

Yeah?"

"Chloe...Heres a thing..I really like you...and we have been friends for along time...I was wondering whether..you like me back." She hesitated in the last bit.

Chloe's eyes widened.

 **Hope you enjoyed :) Please leave reviews if i should continue :) thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews its really motivating hope you enjoy and if you have the time review a few prompts :) enjoy**

"W-what?" Aubrey eye's widened.

' _Ok...I never knew she would confront it to me...'_

Chlo I know you think Im crazy but Im not...Ever since you joined the Bella's My eye's have been on you...I've looked up to you always..."

' _Please say something Chloe...'_

"Au-Aubrey..." Chloe couldn't even talk, she was just staring at the Blonde.

Aubrey sighed "I will give you all the time Chloe...just please answer me..."

The redhead watched the blonde walk away.

' _Great job Chloe...I didn't know what to say!! Ugh damn it'_ she felt bad for Aubrey, she closed leaned on the door closing it behind her.

Aubrey was one of Chloe's best friends but she never thought their friendship would turn out like this. Beca...on the other hand was different to Chloe...Chloe wouldn't mind being around Beca 24 hours everyday. She made Chloe happier and calmer in a sensational way.

The redhead peeped out of her room looking for the Blonde but she wasnt to be seen. She quickly slipped in Beca's room closing the door behind. "Beca I need to-" she looked at the Brunette as she was sleeping peacefully, the brunette was resting her head against the wall.

Chloe sighed and recalled on how Beca said she was tired. The redhead gently lifted the Brunettes head and rested her on the pillow. Chloe felt a clutch on her t shirt as she got pulled into bed by the Brunette.

' _Mhmmm so she is awake'_

I was waiting for you..." she mumbled keeping her eyes closed as she slipped her hand around the redheads waist.

"Sorry..."

' _Should i tell...her'_

"It's...fine...And...Tell me what?" she rested her head on the redheads chest.

The redhead rolled her eyes "Why do i keep on forgetting that you can read my thoughts..."

The brunette grinned "Now tell me what?"

"Can i actually tell you tomorrow morning"

Beca groaned but agreed "Fine..."

The redhead sighed in relief and stroked through the Brunettes hair.

"Mhmmmm" Beca felt satisfied and slowly drifted to sleep. Chloe felt Beca's weight drop slightly on her as she also drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Chloe woke up first...The sun was bright but it was a cold day as she went to wash up. When she came out she slipped on her hoodie over sipping her coffee she just made.

"Morning.." The Brunette murmured.

"Hey _Cutie"_ The redhead kept down her coffee and slid on top of her girlfriend kissing her cheek continuously.

The brunette groaned but again enjoyed her warm kisses and the attention.

Chloe slid her hand up Beca's t shirt and started unhooking her Bra. The brunette immediately shot up "Dude your hands are freaking cold!!" she glared at the redhead.

"Oh calm down" the redhead rolled her eyes.

' _You baby'_

Hey...i heard that"

"Maybe you were meant to hear it" she smirked leaping a kiss on the Brunette's cheek.

Beca smiled and realized her bra unhooked. "Did I...Wear my bra to sleep?"

"Yeah"

' _Act least those sexy things were held up...'_

Chloe!" The brunette blushed slightly and stretched her arms. "Right...Weren't you going to tell me something yesterday night?"

"Yeah...so...yesterday when Aubrey came she stopped at my room...and told me she loved me the day she saw me and asked me whether I liked her back"

"And you said no?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Not really...I kinda just kept quiet...and she said she will give me all the time i need to decide..."

"Are you serious? Chloe!"

"Im sorry Beca but she's my closest friend and I didn't want to break her heart that easily."

"Are you serious right now? Chloe you have to go tell her now!"

"Beca... I love you...I always will...but i can't break someones heart that easily"

 _'You wouldn't understand...'_

So just because I dont understand you wont tell her?"

"No Beca thats not what I... you dont get -"

"Yes I get it...If you still dont want to break a heart for a girl who hates me and calls me a bitch every time she sees me...fine"

the brunette stormed off grabbing her towel and went in the bathroom.

"Beca..."

At breakfast the table was quiet and felt awkward. The girls knew Chloe and Beca had a bad fight as they were sitting apart, and Beca wouldn't't make eye contact at Chloe.

"Yeah...so this is Aca-Akward..." Amy decided to break the silence.

' _Super weird...Beca wouldn't be mad at Chloe...Its impossible to separate them two.."_

Im done" Beca stood up pushing her chair up leaving her plate and she proceeded upstairs. Chloe sighed watching the Brunette leave and she looked in front seeing Aubrey glance at her.

' _Damn it...I cant do this...'_ Chloe ate her last piece of bread.

 **Hope you enjoyed please leave prompts :) and reviews Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Please leave reviews it really motivates me to write more hope you enjoy send in any requests yall want :) Thank you**

A hour has passed ever since Chloe and Beca fought. This was the first proper feeling the 2 girls felt alone in their bedroom with no accompany. The other Bella's decided to patch things up, they knew that Aubrey wasn't going to help so they made a plan to ask Lily to take Aubrey out for a walk.

When Aubrey was watching Tv, Lily sat down near her super close. "Do...you want to go for a walk..." she whispered at her eye.

"Whoa Lily!?" Aubrey's eyes widened as she heard the quiet girl speak.

' _Huh so shes talking now...well whispering.'_ "Do you?" she repeated.

"Y-Yeah I guess" The blonde agreed to take the oppturnity to hear Lily and maybe get to know her.

The moment they left the cabin Amy decided to go to Beca's room while Stacie and Cynthia Rose decided to go to Chloe's room.

Amy knocked on the door. There was no respond, Amy as usual impatiently opened the door and closed it behind her.

The Brunette was on the laptop listening to some of her mixes.

' _As usual shes on her latop' A_ my sighed.

Beca realized Amy was in her room and she spun around slipping off her headphones. "Geez Amy don't sneak up like that!"

"S-sorry I didn't think you'd here me come in"

"Its fine..."

"So...obviously somethings wrong between you and Chloe whats up?" she sat on her bed.

"Nothing wrong..."

' _Really...your bad at lying Beca'_ The brunette raised her eyebrow waiting for a respond. "Really Beca...First of all You and Chloe always sit next to each other whenever we eat. Second..You didn't make ANY eye contact with her and third...she would be in your room right now..."

Beca sighed "Its complicated Amy..."

"And If it wasn't I know you two would patch it up together...Just tell me...This is why I'm here Beca..."

The Brunette took a deep breath..."I-I do-nt know what to do Amy...Chloe and Me may have...kissed yesterday and...-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Yall kissed?"

' _YESSSS I KNEW THEY WOULD'_ Y-yeah"Thats amazing Beca...I knew yall would..."

"H-How?"

"Havent you noticed Beca...You and Chloe are like more than bestfriends...Yall spend time with each other almost 24/7 and its really obvious you dork."

The Brunette couldn't help but grin..

"So what made yall get angry..?"

The brunette looked down "...Ok so since...we are together...and ever since Aubrey came, yesterday night she told Chloe that she loved her ever since she joined the Bella's and she asked Chloe whether she loved her back...and..." she couldnt finish her sentence ...

"What...did...she say...?"

"She didnt say anything...she just kept quiet...and...when Chloe came to tell me...she said she couldnt tell her 'No' or break her heart..." the brunette tried her best to hold up her tears.

"Beca..." Amy held up her chin so she could face her... "It's not like Chloe said Yes either...I know Aubrey's and Chloe's friendship I've seen it they are unbelievably close...Chloe makes Aubrey really, really, happy everytime she smiles I've seen it and noticed it..But Beca...whenever Chloe's with you... _You_ make her happy and its not a normal feeling ...you make her happy Beca _Everyday_...And im sure she makes you happy whenever yall are around each other. Your Beca and Chloe...together Your Blowy...and everyone loves a good Blowy...I know Chloe would never leave you for someone else Beca...she herself as told me that"

The bruntte quickly wiped her tears..."Sh-She said that...?"

Amy nodded "Now go get your girlfriend back...she needs you...and you need her..the house is boring when you two amazing people dont function together..."

"But Amy...I dont think she would talk to me...I was really harsh on her...I didn't mean it..either..."

"Beca just take your time and talk to her im pretty sure things will work out."

"Yeah...your right...Thank you so much Amy..." she leaped a big hug on her hugging her tight.

"Anytime, you dork"

The brunette smirked "You have got to stop calling me that"

"Never in your life time" she got up looking at the Brunette "Ok Im going to make a cheesecake with the girl...good luck"

"Thanks..." she watched the girl walk out of her room. She let out a sigh "Ok...I can do this Beca..."

When Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Amy met downstairs they both exchanged details.

"And Chloe said she didn't mean it like that"

"Ok thats great! Now we just have to wait for them to sort the rest out. While we make cheesecake!"

"Ok!" they agreed.

Beca stood behind Chloe's door. ' _Here we go...'_ She knocked on the door waiting for a respond.

The door opened a few seconds later revealing the redhead. She looked at Beca

' _B-Beca'_ Chloe...Im sorry...I really shouldn't have shut you out like that...I know Aubrey is your best friend and all...I just didn't want to loose you...Im sorry..." she looked at the redheads Icy Blue eyes which were glowing even bright.

"...Im sorry too Beca...I should have said 'No' to Aubrey...Im such a idiot...I dont know whats wrong with me! I should have never picked a best friends side over my _girlfriends_ side...and as i told you...you will never loose me..."

"Sorry Chloe...and yeah i know im not that great with cheesy stuff but...Ikinda missed you..."

"I missed you too"

' _Your so cute you know...'_ They stood their in silence and in awkwardness as this was their first time ever not being able to start a conversation.

Chloe sighed "So...-" Beca grabbed both of the redheads arms pulling her closer and kissed her...their lips locked each other as they missed this sensational feeling. Chloe pulled Beca in her room and shut the door closed with her leg, and the Brunette managed to push her down on the bed.

"Mhmmm...I see you've managed to develop some strength"

' _Show me what you've got Mitchell'_

"Shut up dude!" Beca got on top of her and kissed her deeply dropping down to her neck and lower to her chest.

Chloe ran her fingers through the Brunette's hair and kissed her neck, she slid her hand behind the Brunettes back and unhooked her Bra and managing to slide of her t shirt.

Beca continued to kiss her continously. "I really missed this Chloe" she smiled looking down at the redhead.

"Me too..."

Later Aubrey and Lily had come back from their little journey. "I brought something for Chloe ill give it to her and come." the blonde was about to go upstairs.

"Wait Aubrey! We kinda need your help this...cheese cake is burning up..."

Aubrey sighed...and looked at the girls hopeless faces. "Fine...did yall add in the butter greasing?"

Amy sighed in relief

Stacie pulled down the over tray "like this?"

"Yeah the cheesecake is done! Good job yall didnt burn it."

"Cheesecake time! Ill go call Beca and Chloe..Lily get the plates out" Amy ran upstairs.

"I eat plates sometimes" she muttered and followed the orders she was given.

Amy opened Beca's room seeing no one, a smile crossed her face as she went into Chloe's room, she opened the door slightly happening to see the brunette resting her head on Chloe. They were hugging each other sleeping cutely.

Amy smiled and closed the door going back down. "They are asleep we can leave them a piece"

 **Hope you enjoyed it should i continue the story? and please leave reviews on what you think about it. Check out my one-shot Bechole story...I havent written yet i need requests and prompts. Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys thank you so much for the reviews :) Hope you enjoy please leave reviews on whether i should continue.**

\--

It felt like a normal day to Chloe. Since she was with the love of her life, _Beca Effing_ _Mitchell_ , she was with her closest friends _, The Bellas._ It was all good until the redhead realized she was in Canada...and they had 3 days to perform at the _Canadian Centre._ ' _OMG we need to practice!'_

Chloe swung her legs over Beca running a kiss on her cheek and speeding her way towards the bathroom. "BECA WAKE UP NOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THE PERFORMANCE IS IN 3 DAYS!"the redhead screamed coming out of the bathroom while brushing her teeth. "Beca!!"

The brunette groaned loudly covering her face with her pillow.

"Beca!!" the redhead rolled her eyes walking towards her and swung the bedsheet away from her.

The brunette groaned again as it was too cold. "C-Cold!!!" she mumbled curling her self in a ball.

Chloe looked at helpless and tilted her head admiring the brunette for a moment.

' _Your so cute you know...'_

"I heard that...Im not cute..." she murmured through the pillow.

' _Oh Beca...I wanted you to get up so I can shower with you...please Beca get up'_ The redhead smirked.

The brunette sighed and immediately pushed the pillow away and got up smirking at the redhead while pulling her wrist in the bathroom.

"Whoa Beca I was kiddi-" she was cut out as Beca had already shut the bathroom door behind her and started kissing her. She never knew the Brunette will actually shower with her.

The brunette smirked "No one plays with me, I make everything a reality" she started stripping off the redheads clothes.

"Damn Beca...Your fast" she kissed her neck and decided to slip of the brunettes top.

Beca grinned as she shoved Chloe naked in her shower as she pushed her against the wall kissing her deeply sliding her hands lower towards her thigh.

Chloe moaned "Beca..."

The brunette smirked enjoying the redhead moan "Dont tell me you can't handle my baddassness"

"Pfft... " the redhead managed to say as she pulled back slightly but didnt get a break as the brunette continued kissing her.

Chloe slid her hands through the brunettes hair pushing her closer, she then saw the brunette was under the shower and she oned the tap as the water fell on her.

"So cold!!!" Beca shrieked moving as fast as possible to the end of the cubicle "Omg..."

The redhead laughed as she washed her hair.

' _Your so cute Beca!'_

The brunette groaned and admired Chloe washing.

"Like what you see?" she smirked twirling hoping not to slip.

"I think your the most sexiest ginger I've ever seen"

The redhead smiled "Why thank you" she pulled the brunette towards her kissing her.

Beca shrieked as the cold water fell on her, she laughed slightly but continued kissing the redhead.

"Love you.." The redhead pulled back gazing at the brunettes eyes.

"Mhmmm love you too" she smiled and kissed her chin leaning against her.

' _Damn her boobs even feel perfect when she leans on me...'_

The redhead felt Beca smirk slightly and she turned red realizing the brunette heard her. "Its not my fault you can hear me"

"I think I enjoy your thoughts"

Chloe smirked "I see..."

' _I wonder what her ass could do-'_

"Some thoughts!!" Beca laughed covering her mouth "...Some thoughts Chloe"

The redhead laughed and kissed her forehead.

After they finished their amazing showers. Chloe then remembered why she woke up Beca immediately.

"Anyways Beca the performance is in 3 days!"

"Chill dude, I anyway have back up songs on my laptop we just need to choreograph"

"We better start today though"

"Yeah, Lets go down the girls must be waiting" The brunette switched off the light waiting for the redhead to go out.

The rest of the girls were sitting on the table as Beca and Chloe soon joined.

"Ok so girls the performance is in 3 days"

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"I completely forgot about it!"

"Well we arent that too far for practicing because Beca has the songs we just need to choreograph" Chloe didn't make any eye contact with Aubrey.

"So we can start today afternoon?" Beca suggested.

The bella's agreed as they were excited.

After they one by one finished eating Chloe collected all the plates and started washing them in the kitchen.

Aubrey admired the redhead wash plates as she walked up to her. "Hey...Chloe..."

"Yeah?" she looked at Aubrey and back at the plates.

"So...did...you think about...-"

Chloe sighed..."Aubrey.." she switched off the tap and turned towards her. "Look your one of my best friends but i just dont want to ruin our friendship...I am flattered but... Beca...-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she saw the blonde's eyes widen. Chloe didnt continue her sentence as she thought Aubrey got the message about her and Beca.

Aubrey's eyes widened.

' _Beca...Beca told Chloe not to be...with me...? That...bitch...'_

Great Aubrey got the wrong message. She thought Beca told Chloe not to be in a relationship with the blonde. Aubrey was extremely mad.

"I-I understand"

"I-Im sorry Aubrey..." she leaped a hug on the blonde as she felt the blonde's hands wrap around her.

"Chlo...you will always be my best friend.."

"Same here Aubrey" she pulled back smiling at the blonde.

Aubrey threw a weak smile across her face and left.

Chloe took a deep breath as she was glad it was over.

 **Hope you enjoyed :) Im not sure whether i should cotinue i might continue as i also have my other stories to cover. Please excuse me if i take some time to upload the next chapter but i promise i will. Please leave reviews it help me alot. Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this and please leave reviews on whether i should continue thank you :)** After the girls finished practicing they had been drinking alot and decided to have some fun. Since their basement was huge and had alot of hiding places they decided to play Hide and seek in teams

"You guys Im catcher!!" Cynthia sang.

"Ok!" Fat Amy finished her wine in one gulp.

"Slow down their Amy" Stacie laughed.

"Nah Im a wild horse" The girls laughed as she made a weird horse galloping sound. "Ok so Beca and Chloe one team...Me and quiet girl one team...Stacie and Aubrey one team"

"Ok run my minions run!! 10..." CR started counting down, The girls quickly scattered everywhere.

Beca was laughing while Chloe was pulling her hand.

"Chloe! Wanna slow down this wine is seriously making my dizzy" she laughed even more.

"Quiet down Mitchell" she slid under a huge box in a corner and pulled in the stumbling brunette.

"Are we under a box?" Beca giggled.

"Shhhh...and yes we are" she laughed silently.

The brunette admired Chloe, she randomly laughed kissing the redheads cheek.

"Why are you laughing Mitchell?" the redhead couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I dont know" the brunette was laughing so hard words didn't even come out of her mouth.

"Shh..."

' _Damn Mitchell you shouldn't have worn such tiny shorts...Those legs...damn'_

"Chloe!!" she covered the redheads eyes putting her legs together.

"Right! You can read minds" she laughed. "So tell me what dirty minded thoughts you've heard?" the redhead smirked.

"Well..." the brunette tried to control her laughter. "Mhm...when i went to Joe's Pizza Parlour there was this couple..the guy was thinking about the girls boobs and what she would look like without any clothes"

"Omg" Chloe laughed covering her mouth so no one would hear her.

"And...There was a time where this redhead was staring a brunette and thinking how sexy she would look without clothes" the brunette smirked. "and she also thought the brunette's boobs were so perfect...her cleavage..."

Chloe was now red "Hmmm Im pretty sure this redhead is a sexy ginger noh?"

"Yeah she was steaming hot...Apparently the brunette could stare into her eyes forever" she smirked.

"Mhmm the redhead must be really lucky, since obviously shes super...hot" Chloe leaned in as a smile went across her face.

"Hot...as ever.." The brunette kissed Chloe as she slid her hands around her waist.

' _Damn Becs your so hot when your drunk'_ she slid her hands up the brunette's t shirt pushing her down.

Beca grinned "I know I'm hot darling" she teased the redhead.

"You know how much i love you?" Chloe smiled brightly gazing down at the brunette.

The brunette ignored her sliding down to her stomach, kissing in gently as the redhead giggled.

"Beca!"

"Shut up Beale" she locked lips with the redhead.

Chloe smirked as she slid of her t shirt kissing her, sliding her hands up her thighs.

Beca ran her fingers through the redheads hair running her hands between her cleavage.

Soon they quickly dressed eachother after their amazing moment. Aubrey was sneaking behind a few boxes as she heard a few giggles. She lifted one of the boxes happening to see Chloe and Beca.

"G-Guys?" she noticed Chloe's shirt buttons were opened. ' _W-what...Did...Beca..kiss her and..."_ her eyes widened.

"Hey Aubreyyyy" Chloe squealed.

Beca laughed still caught up with the after effects on the wine.

"Y-you two are a couple?"

"Yeah" Beca smirked "Jealous?"

"You bitch! You told Chloe not to be with me so you can _Hack some eggs into her?_ "

"Whoa...Aubrey calm down what kind of shit are you even talking about?" Chloe raised her voice

"Dude I thought you told Aubrey!" she glared at the redhead.

"Yeah told her not to be with me!" The blonde rolled her eyes "Your such a Bitch Beca!"

"Hey shut up Aubrey! I told her Beca today" she looked at Aubrey "Today at the kitchen, I told you that Beca and I were together what made you think she told me not to be with you?"

"B-But..." she recalled what the redhead said. "I thought...-"

"Well obviously you thought wrong! And why would you think that Aubrey...Beca is not like that..." she looked at Beca.

Beca and Chloe then both eyed the blonde.

Stacie then joined in "Hey Aubrey I found a good hiding-" she looked at the situation ' _Oh...shit...'_

Beca narrowed her eyes at Stacie and raised her eyebrow.

"W-what?" Stacie looked at the three girls.

This was all messed up, Performance was near and the last thing the Bella's needed was a fight.

 **Hey you guys hoped you enjoyed please leave reviews on what you think and maybe some suggestions :) thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys hope you enjoy this :) Please leave reviews!!! On how you think i did and whether i should continue :)**

Everything was cleared out, Aubrey had to get her shit together and clarify to herself that Beca and Chloe we a couple.

The brunette swung the door open and bounced back on the bed resting, putting her hands on her face. "I cant handle this anymore!" she groaned.

The redhead closed the door behind her watching the Brunette. "Im sorry Beca..."

' _I hate seeing her like this...'_

"No, Its not your fault..Aubrey is just driving me nuts...And My head hurts...What did i even drink" She started rubbing in between her eyebrows.

"4 or 5 shots of alcohol.." She grinned.

"Well thats great" she looked at the redhead and gestured her to join her on the bed.

The redhead without hesitating got on the bed and relaxed on the brunettes chest, drawing circles on her stomach.

"Honestly the last thing we need is stress Chloe"

"I know..."

"Its gonna be so awkward now whenever we practice.."

"It doesn't have to Beca...You can change anyone and you changed the Bella's everything doesn't have to be the same.." she laid a kiss on the brunettes cheek.

The brunette sighed. "I guess so.."

The redhead immediately lit up ' _Mhmm I got a way to cheer you up_ _Mitchell'_

Beca looked over at Chloe with a questionable face.

' _Mhmm Second thoughs actually'_ Chloe thought teasing the Brunette.

"Hey!!You got me all curious now" she whined.

"Curious for what?" she smirked facing the brunette "I didn't say anything" she continued

"Stop playing around Beale"

"Oh you want to play now huh?"

' _Thats right if you want me to play with you, so on! get those juicy lips on mine Mitchell'_

"Ok ok geez dude" she rolled her eyes on the redheads childish behavior.

"Ok...anyways...How about we go ice skating?"

"Ice skating?" the brunette repeated.

"Yeah, It's really fun"

' _Just the two of us'_

Beca smiled on how the redhead was eager to go "But...I kinda dont know how to...skate..."

 _'Wow...Beca Mitchell doesnt know how to skate...Well thats nice to know...What a rough child hood"_ she teased as Beca nudged her "Dont worry i will teach you!"

"But Im seriously scared Chloe, what if i fall and break my bones...and i wont be able to-"

"Your so dramatic" the redhead interrupted her smiling at the brunette

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cus your cute when you panic"

"Im not _cute_ im a _badass_ girl" she rl glared at the redhead trying to sound serious.

The redhead stares at her pouting but immediately pounced getting ontop of her and kissed her nose. "Cutie" she repeated

Beca groaned "Cant we go for dinner or something?"

"Nope! Choose Ice skating or movie?"

"Ice skating all the way!" She immediately replied.

The redhead laughed and got off the brunette "Lets go then"

-At the ice rink-

"This is a really bad idea Chloe" she looked at the sole of the ice skating shoes.

"Beca Im telling you its really fun, Ill be there with you"

This made Beca relax a bit as she slipped on the shoe.

When they entered the rink Beca was holding on to the railing as she watched the redhead skate around the rink. There went alot of people so Beca could act least afford to embarrass her self a bit.

The brunette looked down trying to keep her feet steady, she stepped by step tried to move but lost her balance. She closed her eyes shut ready to fall but a pair of arms slid around the brunette keeping her steady. She opened one eye happening to see a redhead.

"I told you ill be here to catch you"

"You..left me..." she pouted on the redheads shoulder intentionally putting her weight.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Come on small steps.." she pulled brunette up.

Beca kept on looking down trying to move.

"Hey, Eyes up here, look at me" she smiled pushing up the brunettes face. Beca immediately laid eyes on the redheads delicate blue eyes. There eye-contact was intact, soon the brunette realized she was moving slowly.

"See...Its not that bad yeah?"

"Ye-ah..." There was no words coming as the brunette was concentrating on those amazing eyes.

Chloe slowly let go of the brunette as she was moving slightly.

' _Thats it Becs...'_ Beca heard this thought and immediately tripped foreward. "Chlo-"

The redhead leaped her hands over hers and pulled her close. She felt the little brunettes heart pound as she brushed her lips over her neck trying to calm her down.

 _'I got you'_ Chloe...I hate you for making me do this"

A smile went across the redheads face. ' _You love me Becs'_ she leaped a small kiss on the brunettes lips.

The brunettes phone was ringing as she reached for her pocket, supporting her weight against Chloe. "Hello?"

"Beca where are you, and Chloe?"

The redheads eyes widened as they forgot to tell the Bellas they've gone.

"Sorry Amy, We went out"

"Well thats cute, We have some good news! Aubrey has changed so much, she has choreographed the whole dance and we all think its great! We just need you and Chloe's approval."

"What? Really?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Nice to hear from you Red" Amy chuckled "Just come fast!"

"Yeah sure"

"Bye!" The line was cut.

"Ok...well that was..unexpected" Chloe skated their way to the entrance.

"Yeah..." she tried to keep up with the redhead and immediately took of her shoes.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed please leave reviews and maybe some suggestions!! Please give in all your ideas It would really help :) Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys please leave suggestions and maybe reviews thank you hope you enjoy :)** When Beca and Chole arrived to the cabin they quickly shuffled down to the basement where the Bellas were.

"Beca! Chloe!" Amy called out.

"Hey guys"

"Ok so listen" Stacie cut to the chase. "We are going to dance and You two have to judge its a really good choreography...Forget all the fights we had and think about this performance"

Chloe and Beca both exchanged looks and nodded.

The Bellas got into position.

"1...2...3...4" Aubrey blew the Pipe. As theg started dancing. It was good, It looked like they had been practicing for some time for them to be so in synch. When they finished they looked at Chloe and Beca.

"Wow...That was really good..."

"Yeah Amy your song suits you alot"

"Well..thank Aubrey.." Amy looked at the blonde.

Aubrey smiled ' _Suck it..Beca..Once i get the Bella's, I'll be captain again..and so I can change the songs...and pieces'_ Beca raised her eyebrow and Aubrey jerked her head back. "Ok...I have to talk with Chloe..Ill be back" the brunette grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Whats up Beca? It was pretty good"

"Yeah well guess what i heard from Aubrey" she sounded so mad at the blondes thoughts.

"What?" Chloe asked curiously crossing her arms.

"Once we perform tomorrow she is going to lead the..."

Chloe couldnt concentrate on the brunettes words as she looked so cute when she was mad, Chloe's eyes dropped to the brunettes body

"And...are you checking me out..?" The brunette raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah...Yeah..." The redhead was dazed off ' _Why...Why does she look so hot...Damn it i just want to...-'_ You know i can hear you right?" a smile went across the brunettes face.

Chloe turned red "S-sorry i wasnt concentrating...Y-you just..."

"Beale, you and me in bed tonight if you concentrate! This is serious"

"Y-Yeah.." Chloe just muttered out as she couldn't believe the brunette said that.

Chloe immediately adjusted her eyes on the brunette as she snapped her fingers. "Snap out of your dirty mind!"

"Yeah yeah now tell me"

"Basically Aubrey wanted us all to agree on these good songs with her and after we do well in the performance she thinks shes gonna be captain again and take over the Bella's with her cookie-spray and change our sets and songs"

"Ok calm down Becs, First of all these songs will make us aca-awesome ...but you need to add act least 2 of your mash ups...and second of all shes not gonna be captain, you are definitely a good captain and the other Bellas know that..and 3rd she's never ever gonna sing those boring pieces."

"Ok..." Beca took a deep breadth relaxing a bit "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Agree to these songs...Perform...and end of story...nothing is changing...The bellas are not going to go back we are moving forward only"

The brunette nodded and leaped a hug. "Thanks Chlo..."

"Any time Beca, this is why your sexy ginger is here" _'Mitchell you better be EXTRA good in bed today..'_ A smirk ran over the brunettes face "Of course I have my moves in bed Chloe" she spun away from the redhead going towards the rest of the Bella's.

"Ooo Yay" Chloe caught up with the brunette linking arms with her.

"Your such a weirdo Chloe" Beca laughed and turned facing the Bella's.

' _I hope they approve...'_ _'Ok they are coming...'_ _'Finally!'_ Ok we..." Beca smiled "Approve..."

The Bella's screamed in excitement. "Only on one condition" Chloe continued "Beca adds her mash ups"

"Duh, Beca your mash ups is what makes us special"

"Yeah Stacie's right"

The brunette smiled at her fellow friends and faced Aubrey and raised her eyebrow.

"Fine..." Aubrey fake smiled.

' _As Always she adds in her mash ups...'_ Beca rolled her eyes making sure she doesnt see and faced Chloe smiling.

"Ok now girls...Teach us the moves!" Chloe exclaimed excited.

The Bella's laughed at the redheads over- joyness and got into position.

After the girls practiced really hard, they finally had dinner and decided to watch a movie.

"This is so...Boring"

"Shush Beca!" The girls were all concentrating.

The brunette rolled her eyes and she heard Chloe's thoughts.

' _Wanna go upstairs?'_ The brunette smirked as she crept upstairs, soon the redhead joined.

Chloe giggled locking the door and pushed the brunette immediately down on the bed. She traced her hands up her thigh as Beca striped the redheads pants.

"Slow down" Chloe smirked.

"Like I will" she pushed her self up and locked lips with the redhead, she wrapped her hands around the redheads neck as Chloe pushed her down moving her hands fast against the brunettes waist.

"Your so wet Mitchell" She traced the rim of the brunettes underwear sliding it out.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave reviews and suggestions and maybe some scenes yall would like to see. Please leave many feedbacks it motivates me Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!! please leave reviews and maybe some suggestions! Thank you**

\--

"Oh wow that was great Mitchell" Chloe pulled back trying to catch her breath back.

"Definitely" The brunette looked at her from the side.

Chloe smirked. ' _Damn those round boobs..'_ Chloeee" Beca groaned rolling her eyes watching the redhead giggle.

"Hey you 2! We are going to a club for dinner , Its called ' _Cellmiosta Sino'_ Its supposed to be Canada's famous club"

Amy knocked hard on the door shouting across.

"Cellmio wha?" The brunette replied back still trying to recover her breath.

"Oooo yay clubs!!!!" Chloe exclaimed. "And Amy you can come in"

Amy opened the door seeing the two girls in bed. "Well this is some hot stuff" she smirked as Beca quickly covered her boobs.

"So whats this club?" Chloe reminded her why she came

"Doesnt matter just be ready by 9 ok?"

"Cools"

"Ok Dokey, Close the door when you go!" the brunette said watching her leave.

"Getting drunk tonight?" the redhead asked as a smile went across her face.

"Definitely" the brunette replied with a smirk. "Huuu...so tired"

' _'Aren't you always Becs?"_

Not always" The brunette raised her eyebrow at the redhead.

"What...? Oh right..." she remembered the brunette can read minds "I keep on forgetting you can read minds"

"Mhmmm, Try not to please..."

"Why?"

"Because its frustrating for me...I really don't like hearing peoples thoughts you know.." Beca sat up staring down at her hands. "Your different...I meant thoughts like yours is just entertaining and amazing to know..and cute.." she looked at Chloe as she found her blushing. "But other than for you...I hate hearing other peoples thoughts...I hate it so much, I don't like knowing what people think about me...Its just...really hard to make friends and all..."

The redhead slid her hand around the brunette "Im sorry Beca...I never thought it was this hard..." she placed a kiss on the brunettes cheek.

"Its not you fault anyway.." Beca gave a weak smile.

"I thought reading minds was a really cool thing and all Bec's.."

"Not really, When you think about it, Its really cool and all but when you are stuck with that ability forever it just makes your life even harder..."

"Im sorry..." she drew circles on the brunettes stomach leaning her head against her shoulder.

Beca sighed and cuddled up closer towards the redhead as Chloe kissed her head.

-After some time-

Beca admired the redhead putting on her make up "Geez Chlo, your going to a club only"

"What? Jealous someone will steal your one and only sexy ginger?" she smirked.

"Yeah...and its just a club its nothing fancy" the brunette shrugged.

"Says the person who has alot of eye liner"

' _Well it makes you look more cute to me!'_

I always put eye liner Chlo, and im not cute!" the brunette rolled her eyes.

"You are to me" she walked towards Beca kissing her and pulling back to do her hair.

The brunette groaned because Chloe pulled back from her lips. "Kiss me again!" she exclaimed to the redhead.

"Patience Mitchell"

Beca pouted wanting attention from Chloe "Please...I want you Chlo..I feel really lonely when your not with me..."

' _I know your acting Beca'_ The redhead sighed and went back to the brunette "Only if you admit you have a soft heart in this sexy body of yours"

"But i dont! Im a badass person!"

"I don't _kiss_ badass people then" Chloe smirked waiting for the Brunette to respond.

"Fine...I have a soft heart...for you.."

"Awh.." Chloe smiled "So cute..."

"Now kisss meee" the brunette groaned louder as Chloe immediately cupped the brunettes face kissing her gently on the lips allowing her tongue to go through. Beca moaned and the redhead held the brunettes hands down resisting them from undressing her.

"Slow down Mitchell"

"You wish" Beca pulled the redhead down trying to pin her but Chloe tackled Beca on the bed "We are going out Beca! Calm your horses till we come back" she got up and went back to combing her hair as the brunette sighed in defeat.

' _Love you Beca'_

-At the Club-

"Damn so many hot strippers" Stacie stated watching the men dance.

"No kidding" Amy smirked. "Well girls lets get laid tonight!"

"Mhmm...I wanna go home" Beca complained because Chloe didn't _ful-fill_ her needs.

"Geez Beca wheres your 'not-that-fun' joy?"

Aubrey sighed hopelessly at the brunette.

Beca groaned louder as Chloe shut her up with her hand. "Beca!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry" the brunette raised up her hands backing away from the Bellas as she went to the bar.

"Whats her problem?" Aubrey asked stating the obvious.

"She'll get over it" Chloe added watching Stacie and Amy already beginning their night.

"Come on Aubrey lets go get drunk!" The redhead linked arms with the blonde.

The night was long, the girls were dancing on tables and guys were swinging their hips. Everyone was literally drunk, over-dozed of too much alcohol. While people were partying away, Our little Dj was sighing on the bar alone thinking about her mixes.

"Hey Becaaaaaaa" a familiar voice called her from behind.

The brunette turned around "Whoa Chloe!". Chloe was in her bra and underwear covered with her dress which was a shirt-like-thing. The brunette immediately pulled Chloe in a empty room with a bed. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing" she giggled leaning closer towards the brunette sliding her hands down her waist as she unbuttoned her jeans "You looks so saddd" she dragged her words pushing the brunette on the bed.

"Chloe!" she banged her head on the bed, the redhead was quite strong when she was drunk "Chloe what-"

The redheads locked lips with her moving her hands fast, The brunette moaned louder and louder. Chloe chuckled "Satisfied?" she traced her lips over Beca's neck leaving a mark.

"Chloe.." the brunette moaned but enjoyed the moment as Aubrey banged her self in their room kissing Stacie.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please pleass leave suggestions and scenes you would like to see! Leave reviews and your view of the chapter. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry for the long update , school :( Hope yall enjoy this please leave reviews and suggestions.** **and some sad news...I might end this story...Let me know what yall think..Im not sure yet but im considering it..**

"Omg!" Beca slipped out from Chloe's grip as she saw Aubrey and Stacie sweeping themselves off the floor on the bed.

"A-Aubrey??? Stacie??" Chloe got out trying to push away the dizziness.

They did not respond they kept on removing layers of their garments faster and faster. Beca went out of the room helping Chloe. "Dude what was that?"

"Er..Im drunk how am i supposed to know?" Chloe laughed a bit.

"Oh wow..." Beca sighed sitting on the bar stool. "That was really surprising"

"No shit" Chloe rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I thought Aubrey liked you?"

"Mhmmm maybe mood swings?" The redhead giggled.

"You are so drunk you know"

And from my point of view your so hot"

The brunette blushed "Ok time to rock this party" she turned towards the man behind the bar "Double scotch"

"All rightttyyy" The redhead exclaimed throwing her hands up as she spontaneously began to dance.

"Chloe!" the brunette laughed as she gulped down her drink.

The Bella's were all drunk, It was really surprising to Chloe and Beca about Aubrey and the tall brunette. They never thought Aubrey would like Stacie and the way there were stripping each other was damn fast.

Chloe had relaxed a bit and she was stuck with a little drunk brunette on her lap.

"Chloeee" She laughed kissing the redhead.

' _Drunk Beca is so...hot...Just kiss me again...'_

Chloe sighed at the brunette "Guess who drunk now"

A smile went across the brunettes face hearing her thoughts as she pulled Chloe's shirt down kissing her intensely. The brunette broke apart smirking "I can read your thoughts"

"Mhmm...I as usual forgot...Mitchell kiss me again..." she leaned in.

Whwn the Bella's got home half drunk Amy managed to carry the Bellas to their rooms. She found Aubrey and Stacie sleeping in a room together, she was first shocked but she thought it was cute so she put them both in one room like Beca and Chloe. The next day Chloe woke up first with a headache. She got up and decided to take a fresh bath, when she came out she found Beca still on the bed..

"Beca..." She smiled leaning closer pecking a small kiss on the brunettes head "Baby, Get up its almost 9.30Am"

The brunette let out a slight groan but Chloe quickly shut her up by kissing her smoothly on the lips. She pulled away smirking at the cute brunette. "Cutie, Get up nowwww"

"Mhmmm" Beca sat up as she pulled her hair away from her face "Dude...what happened yesterday...?"

"No idea, Headache?" she asked as the brunette nodded "Go take a bath it helps"

"Ok..." The brunette slowly got up trying yo stand properly and she proceeded her way to the bathroom.

After Beca finished they went down to have breakfast. When Beca saw Aubrey, A head rush immediately hit her, she remembered she saw Aubrey and Stacie together barging themselves in a room. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the two Bella's. Stacie's face looked so guilty but Aubrey looked completely fine.

"What?" Cynthia stated the obvious observing the brunettes face.

"Er...Nothing..." she didnt want to tell the other Bella's what she had seen yesterday. Thats when Aubrey spoke...

"Ladies...i have a confession to make...Well..." Aubrey looked at Stacie.

"We..." Stacie locked hands with the blonde "We...are together.."

Gasps were let out as Jaw dropped.

 **Sorry if this chapter is short please tell me your favourite parts for this chapter! Thabk you please leave reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys please leave reviews and maybe some scenes yall would like to see hope you enjoy and sorry for the long update, Im very busy. Hope you enjoy**

!--

 _'Are you serious?'_

' _Aubrey and Stacie?'_

' _When did that happen?!?_ '

'I _thought...Aubrey liked Beca?'_

It was driving her nuts. The brunette held her head, all these thoughts of the Bella's gave her a small headache. She couldn't handle it, the brunette crouched head down on the table nibbling on a piece of cheese.

Chloe saw Beca and she gave her a concerned look.

 _'Are you ok Bec's?'_

The brunette shook her head.

 _'Go sleep will you_ ' Chloe suggested.

The brunette rolled her eyes, well for once Chloe would let her sleep but she didn't feel like sleeping.

"What?" Amy was the first one to break the silence.

"Yeahhh..." Stacie dragged her words looking at the still shocked Bella's.

"Well that's awesome!" Cynthia exclaimed as the others soon agreed.

 _'I thought Aubrey was like in deep love with short stacks'_ Amy thought glancing at the brunette who's face was pale.

"Bec's you ok?" Stacie looked over at the brunette.

The brunette just stared blank as she slowly nodded. She didnt want to do anything...she felt terrible. Beca looked at Chloe and the redhead immediately got the message.

Chloe stood up pulled Beca in her arms. "Ok time to go to bed, You look really bad and we have our performance today night!"

Beca was about to hesitate but she right now needed the bed.

'What happened to Beca?' The blonde thought watching the two girls go.

Beca couldn't handle anymore thoughts she lost it, her eyes widened as she rushed to the sink letting out all her sickish feeling into the drain.

"Becs!" Chloe went after her pulling her hair away from her face.

"Omg Beca?" the bellas went towards the Sick DJ.

"Im fine..." she managed to talk washing her mouth.

"Can you go to bed now?" Chloe asked putting the brunettes hair to a side.

Beca nodded as she went upstairs. Chloe opened the first aid box and grabbed a ice pack and a few medicine pills.

"I wonder what happened to her" Lily whispered as the Bella's could barely hear her.

"Do you want any help Chloe?" Aubrey asked walking towards the redhead.

"No, Im fine thank you" Chloe smiled, she grabbed a glass of water as she proceeded upstairs. "Ill give her these and come back"

Beca was on the bed wrapped up in a blanket. "Becs?"

"Mhmm?" was all she said waiting for the redhead to respond.

"Can you please drink this?" she popped out a medicine and waited for the brunette to reply.

"Later...Please..." she felt like she wanted to throw up again.

"Beca, the more faster you take it the more better you will feel"

The brunette wrapped her self in the blanket even more. She was feeling so cold, she didn't feel like drinking anything.

The redhead sighed "Ill come back in 5 minutes and whether you like it or not you are having it" she stormed off out of the room slightly mad at the brunette for being stubborn.

She met Stacie on the way "Is she ok?"

"Well i have no idea, shes not drinking the medicine" She only cared for Beca it was not like she wanted to force things down her throat.

"Oh, Dont worry she will eventually have it...just give her some time"

The redhead agreed "Do we by any chance have any cheesecake from last time?"

"Yeah about 3 slices"

\--Later around 11.30Am--

Chloe entered the room happening to see only blankets on the bed. "Beca??" she went to the bathroom which was locked. "Becs?" She heard the brunette throw up again.

' _She's throwing up again? Is she pregnant or something??!'_ Chloe just exaggerated for a moment, obviously she knew Beca wasn't pregnant.

"Im not Pregnant Chloe!" she heard from the other side of the door.

Chloe rolled her eyes grinning slightly "Can you please come take your medicine you will feel better, I promise you"

"I cannnt Chloe, I feel so bad..."

"Beca, you will feel BETTER" she raised her voice a bit.

' _Why is she so stubburn?'_

Can you just cooperate Beca! I would be gladly be watching T.V now but I'm doing this because I care for you so get your ass here now!"

There was a slightly long silence until the door knob opened revealing the brunette. Beca held out her hand as the redhead gave her the medicine.

She took it and walked over to the glass of water drinking the medicine and she slipped in bed facing the other side of the redhead covering her self.

' _Great I feel bad now...Maybe ill leave her alone for some time..'_ Chloe walked towards the door.

"Stay" she heard the brunette say as a small smile went across the redheads face.

 _'You really can't stay mad at me noh?'_

Beca slept the whole day, Chloe was with her through out. She was there to give the brunette her ice pack so her fever could go down. The performance was in 1 and a half hours. Beca was feeling okish, she sat up and was convincing the brunette she was fine for the past 30 minutes.

"Please Beca tell me honestly" she sat near the brunette.

"Im telling you Chloe I'm fine"

"Dont play with me, you sure right?"

The brunette rolled her eyes "You want to play? We can play-"

Chloe squeezed her cheeks making yhe brunette shut up. "Ok ok bad joke..." she managed to say as the redhead released her.

"Ok then get ready we have to leave!" the redhead stripped infront of her leading her way to the wardrobe.

"Mhmm ok..." she immediately got distracted by the redheads body.

"You'll get a few of these..." she kissed the brunette smoothly. "If you hurry up" she continued.

"Mhmm fine by me" she smirked slipping off the bed as the redhead pulled her lips away. "Thank you...Chlo"

"For?"

"Taking care..of me and all...Your the best girlfriend i could ask for"

"Anytime Becs," She winked "Well duh im also the hottest ginger you've met.

" _True she is the hottest ginger"_ Beca thought smiling.

Awh" Chloe smiled as Beca raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything Chloe..."

"What?"

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Sooo please leave reviews and scenes you would like to see...Hope you seriously enjoyed please.leave feed back and all...Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you enjoy this chapter leave more reviews and scenes yall would like to see, it will seriously help me. Thank you!** **Sorry for the long updat** ** _e this MIGHT be the final chapter..._**

"I didn't say anything Chloe"

"What?"

The DJ looked at the redhead confused, as the redhead blinked even more confused.

"Er...aren't you the one...with the mind reading?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah...but..."

' _Can you hear me now?'_

"Yes!" she kept her hands on her mouth preventing herself for shouting too loud.

' _Omg what is happening...'_

"Chlo..."

 _'Please don't joke with me...Your saying you can hear this...? Er...Sexy ginger can hear me...?'_

The redhead blushed a bit as Beca gasped at her reaction. "Something is going wrong dude! How can you hear my thoughts?"

"I would love to know Beca" she rolled her eyes sitting on the bed trying to think. "How did you get this mind reading thing anyway"

"I dont know..."

"There must be a reason why you got it..."

Beca shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

' _Can you still hear me?'_

There was no respond. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at the brunette.

"Did you hear me just now?"

"No...you didn't say anything right?"

"I did say something!! Can you hear this now?"

' _Beca Mitchell loves Chloe Beale'_

The redhead looked blankly at the brunette "I didn't hear you" she said excitingly.

"Ok...so then how did you hear me then?"

"I don't know...maybe it just randomly happens"

"That's weird..." Beca grinned slightly.

The redhead looked at the time "Ok we have to leave now Beca get ready fast!" she ran towards the dressing table and applied her make up as Beca changed fast.

The Bellas were all dressed up and arrived 20 minutes early at the Canadian Centre. The crowd was huge, everyone one applauding and screaming their names. When the Bella's walked down the stage a roar of applauding washed against the auditorium. Amy blowed kiss to everyone she could see as that got the crowd even more wild up. All the men were trying to reach for Stacie as she would dance and sing up front on stage. The girls would scream their hearts out whenever Beca and Chloe would peck a small kiss at eachother. The bellas had a blast, singing extra songs that the crowd requested. They went home with a 1000 dollar gift card each.

"Phew" Amy fell on the couch "That was amazing!"

"Definitely something" Aubrey agreed grabbing a bunch of alcoholic bottles onto the main table "Anyone up?"

"Yes please!" Beca rushed towards the table gulping down a bottle.

"Whoa short stacks calm down"

"Nope! Girls we earned this night and we are gonna treat it right! Lets party tonight!" she yelped about to fall but Chloe supported her.

"Haha...that rhymes" CR stated as she proceeded towards the drinks.

"Rock n roll Bella's!" Chloe smirked as she switched on the Music.

Stacie spun Aubrey around sliding her hands around her. "Lets party"

"Totally" Aubrey kissed her.

The night was long and was rocking hard. The girls were all dancing, while Chloe dragged a giggling Beca upstairs to the brunettes room.

"C-Chloe" she giggled even more stumbling upon her own feet.

Chloe closed the door and held the brunette against it. The heat was intense as Chloe admired the brunettes eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" the brunette raised her eyebrow.

Chloe smirked and leaned in pressing their chests together as she delicately traced her lips into Beca's. The brunette ran her fingers down Chloe's hair to her back stripping off her top. They kissed eachother fiercely and after a while broke apart resting on the bed.

"Im still drunk" the brunette stated playing with the redheads curls.

"I like drunk Beca" Chloe smirked kissing the brunettes nose.

' _Cus your cuteeeeeeee'_ she grinned.

"Im not cute Beale, Im badass!"

"Noooo, your my cutie" her grin grew even bigger

"I am not" the brunette pouted.

"Whatever you say _cutie"_

' _Your mineeeee'_

Beca raised her eyebrows and closed her eyes. "Im sleepy..."

"Go to sleep" Chloe stroked her hair and started humming. "Tomorrow we are going back home..." the redhead thought. The thought of them returning back home means she wont be with the little DJ anymore. She would be away from her, they wont be seeing each other in their rooms. So many things have happened in Canada. These are Unforgettable memories for the Bellas.

"I love you so much Chloe" Chloe felt a hand go around her waist and a small kiss on her neck.

"I love you, alwayyssssss my cutiee" the redhead smirked kissing the brunette to sleep as she continued to hum.

The Bella's _Definetely_ would not want to forget these moments 3

 **Yeah thank you everyone for reading hope you enjoyed. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15(Final)

**hey guys please please leave suggestions and reviews, hope you enjoy!** **_FINAL CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

\--

The Bellas left the reception and they arrived to the air port. The girls were all wide awake after having coffee except for Beca. Their flight was at 2Am so they needed to get up early. The brunette as usual hated this, she was sleep walking half way being guided by Chloe.

"You know if you did drink coffee like the rest of house, I wouldn't be dragging you off like this" the redhead mumbled.

"Shush Beale, I know you like to hold my hand anyway"

' _I hate it when your right'_ Chloe rolled her eyes.

Beca grinned as they entered the air plane, they sat in the same position they did when they arrived. As soon as Beca plopped down she leaned against the window resting her head.

Chloe glanced over at the sleeping brunette, her hair was let loose dangling around her boobs, and the shirt she was wearing exposed her cleavage even more.

' _You look really hot right now'_

"Dont think i can not feel you eyesexing me Beale" she mumbled.

"Thats what's Bechloe's do" she poked the little brunettes nose as she flinched.

"Dont call us that!" she shrugged opening her eyes, she was now paying attention to the redhead.

"Why" she smirked.

"Because its weird!"

"Well clearly you haven't _experienced_ Bechloe yet" a wild smile grew across the redhead face as Beca was blushing like crazy right now.

"Dude! Don't say stuff like that"

Chloe chuckled as she nudged the brunette "Well, I can say anything I want"

"Not to me!"

"Your my girlfriend now so I can do _anything_ to you" the redhead smirked making her words turn on the little DJ.

"Sadly..." Beca admitted trying to fall back to sleep.

Chloe smiled looking at the tiny brunette. She didn't ever want to leave her, she loved her so much and the worst part was that when they return back home she won't be able to see the brunette as much as she did in Canada. She wouldnt be able to wake up in her bed and be able to see Beca the first thing in the morning. They would he apart and Beca would start her DJ company again and things would be different. Chloe was stressing out during the flight thinking about all these things.

Chloe closed her eyed as she started to feel her headache kick in. A hand slowly crept on top clutching her hand softly. The redhead couldn't help but smile.

The flight felt long as Amy kept on went uo and down to the bathroom. Stacie and Aubrey were together talking about their future and Lily was with Cynthia Rose, CR was trying to teach Lily how to speak louder but it didn't seam to work.

When they arrived the passengers along with the Bella's flowed out of the airport.

Once they were out and they were about to go on their separate paths back home, they all gathered in circle and stood in a few seconds of silence . "Well...this has been nice" Beca decided to break the silence as she smiled at her fellow Bellas.

"Yep, this has been great you guys" Aubrey added holding onto Stacies hand.

"Im gonna miss you all" CR smiled.

"Hey, Its not like we are gonna Not see each other again.." Amy tried to cheer them up. "We probably have a hundred requests for us to come and rock those concerts"

"Yeah" Chloe agreed "and we would have Jessica and Ashley too."

"Okay, Well girls...Ill see you all later, We will keep in touch..." Aubrey hugged them all.

The bellas started to get ready to leave, they waved at each other slowly dispersing. Chloe kissed Beca as she couldn't help it , she couldn't let go of the little brunette. The redhead gave a cheerful smile and turned around picking up her luggage to leave.

Beca rolled her eyes watching the redhead walk away and grabbed her hand. Chloe was a bit surprised but relaxed as her lips were locked. Beca pulled apart "Where do you think your going?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Home...?" she was a bit puzzled.

"Homes that way Beale" she grinned. "You said I'm yours, So your mine. And you said you wouldn't leave me ever? Your not leaving me, Your gonna wake up in the mornings seeing my face everyday."

"Are..you asking me to move in with you?" a smile ran across her face.

"To hell I am, I'm not asking you to move in with me, I _want_ you to move in with me."

"Awh, Thats the most cutest thing you've said" she hugged the brunette.

"Well you have no choice anyway" she laughed hugging her "Love you so much"

"I love you too, but are you sure?"

"Yeah a hundred percent. Chloe your the reason why I joined the Bella's, These past few days has really changed my life and Im glad the person who changed it was you"

"Same here Beca.." she kissed her. "Your such a care bear"

"Am not!" she turned around linking arms with the redhead.

"Just admit it, You have a soft heart Mitchell" she locked hands with the brunette as they went home _together._

 **Hope you enjoyed this final chapter! Thank you so much for everything I really hope you liked this story, please leave reviews about what you think about this whole thing! A few suggestions and other reviews might give me a boost to write another story :) Thank you!**


End file.
